Phoenix
Phoenix the Eternal Bird '''is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked by paying $6.99 ($4.99 during sales) as an in-app purchase. She starts at level 5. Description Phoenix is a giant flaming bird that flies, similar to Faustus. Her attacks deal great Fire Damage to victims within an area, ignoring armor and magic resistance. Her basic attacks set enemies on fire for a second, but the effect it purely cosmetic. Skills '''IMMOLATE (active, cooldown: 45 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Swoops down against the ground, dealing 65-115 / 125-235 / 190-350 physical area damage, dying in the process. It can reach flying enemies. :* The in-game description is incorrect. PURIFICATION (passive) (1/1/1 hero points) : : Turns nearby fallen enemies into fire missiles that deal 15/25/35 True Damage each. BLAZING OFFSPRING (active; 22 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Shoots 2/3/4 fire missiles from her burning heart, each dealing 30-55 / 40-70 / 45-80 True Damage. RING OF FIRE (active; 30 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Infuses a tower with a burning blast that deals 60/120/180 True Damage over 6 seconds to all enemies in range. Hero Spell EMBER FIELD (active; 30 seconds) (3/4/5 hero points): : Sets an explosive egg that deals 55-105 / 120-220 / 200-400 True Damage in an area (area: 100). Multiple eggs can be active simultaneously, each lasting for 200 seconds. Secondary Skills * Phoenix can fly, and is not forced to stay on the path. * With Immolate, Phoenix will use the skill upon death regardless of the current recharge, damaging enemies for the same amount as normal. * Phoenix is immune to fire and poison. * While she's dead, Phoenix remains on the ground for 5 seconds as a flaming egg. The egg burns nearby enemies dealing 5 true damage per 0.2 second at hero level 5, and 10 True Damage per 0.2 second at hero level 10. She deals additional fire damage upon resurrection. Stats Phoenix heals at about 5% of her maximum health per second, taking 20 seconds to fully heal. Tips and Tricks * Phoenix is excellent for crowd control because her attacks deal AOE damage and are designed to kill groups. ** Immolate is a great skill for wiping out the densest groups of enemies. Either allow ranged units to kill her to avoid the recharge, or specifically move her over a large horde of powerful foes and let her explode. Remember to use Reinforcements to keep high-priority targets within her range as she burns them. ** Having Barracks troops, Reinforcements, or Runed Bears to keep enemies grouped together is great when Phoenix is nearby so that she can blast them with her fire. This can also be used with Ember Field to deal incredible AOE fire damage. * Phoenix is really great near towers, as she can buff them. Keep her near chokepoints so that her AOE buff can get the maximum effect. This is especially great in combination with Weirdwoods as they can stun units as they burn in the flaming rings. * Don't hesitate to use Ember Field, as it has the fastest recharge (18s) in the game, and can deal immense damage when stacked. It's especially good when multiple eggs have been placed in the same spot ahead of time in preparation for a powerful enemy or a boss. * Even though Phoenix is flying the whole time, if she is directly above an enemy dealing area-of-effect damage (e.g. Bandersnatch, Twilight Golem, Gnoll Warleader, etc.) to soldiers, she too will be damaged, so be careful where you place her. * Because Phoenix is always flaming, Gnoll Burners know better than to waste their torches on her. Dark Spitters don't waste their liquid Dark Blood on her either for the same reason. ** The only Dark Blood that harms Phoenix is in the from the fumes of a nearby slain Shadow Champion. On Steam, this is no longer the case. Range File:phoenixrange.jpg|Phoenix's range * Scope: 300 Trivia * The Phoenix is a mythological bird often associated with fire and rebirth. * Although the game text refers to Phoenix as male (his is used in a skill description), posts made by Ironhide Developers on the community forums have stated that Phoenix is female, and references to being male in-game are typos. This is backed up by one of Phoenix' skills being setting an egg on the path, something a male bird would not be able to do. As such, Phoenix is listed as female here and the pronouns are set to identify as female, at least until a definitive answer has been reached. * During the every hero on sale event, Phoenix was on a promo called "The Pantheon" along with Thor and Saitam. This suggests that she is a god. Gallery Phoenix_Action1.PNG|Phoenix attacks with flame Phoenix_Action2.PNG|Your purification is at hand Phoenix_Action3.PNG|Missiles of the fallen Phoenix_Action4.PNG|Immolation Phoenix_Action5.PNG|The Ring of Fire! Phoenix_Action6.PNG|An explosive Phoenix egg IMG_0783.PNG|Twins Gods.jpg|Phoenix is a god Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Flying Heroes